Demigods and Unique Creatures
The Seven The Seven were a group of void creatures which emerged from the darkness when Ailish and Roe attempted to make a portal to heaven in an event that has come to be known as the First Folly. They were as follows: Akld'dali - Hunger - ''defeated -'' Slain by M'endar and converted into a demigod by Melanthios. KLioweur - Disease - ''fled - Returned to the portal with Tsuranote '''Aweio'Lkkd - Madness' - imprisoned - ''Under the protection of Maskelyne '''Ldaluk'ALukdj'Kjkd - Darkness -' imprisoned - Confined in a demi-plane by M'endar Oiudls'Llu -Horror - defeated - Turned into Sephariel by Seith and Ailish KLUduci - Despair '''- ''defeated -'' Turned into Carnivox by Zareth and Eldarwen '''KLAu - Hatred - deceased - Slain by Olek, Roe and Vantric, subject to a failed attempt to create a mace by Olek Carnivox, The Hunter Formerly known as KLUduci or Despair. This demigod was created by Zareth and Eldarwen. After they had defeated Despair, Zareth took pity on the void beast and gave it a chance at living its life free of despair, under the care of the death god. With Eldarwen's help the powers of death and nature intertwined inside the fallen beast’s body, reforming him into a hunter without parallel. He was now the physical incarnation of one of nature’s more brutal aspects. The eternal dance between hunter and prey. Carnivox proved to be wild in nature and quickly developed a reputation in mortal societies as a being to be feared. Throughout time mothers of every species tell stories of him to frighten their children into behaving. Mortal adventurers are reluctant to enter the dark and wild places of their home worlds for fear of entering Carnivox’s hunting grounds. To mortals he is shown as having the body of a man and the head of a wolf, crowned with long and twisting antlers. Showing, both, aspects of hunter and prey. However in the company of gods (on the orders of his father) he takes on a more elven form. His antlers recede to a smaller size and his head changes to resemble the elven males known from his mother’s first life. However still retains his wolf eyes and fangs. Sephariel, Bastion of Hope Formerly Horror, or Oiudls'Llu, her mind was restored by Seith and Ailish's combined efforts. Ailish wished to have her help restore what the goddess refers to as "The Heavens" while Seith simply refuses to kill, prefering to bring others to his way of thinking. Seith has decided that Sephariel will aid him in running a race that he has planned. They are currently working together to perfect this race of his. The battle between Seith and Sephariel left her bound to his observatory now and forever, thus Seith is also teaching her to use the observatory's mirrors to constatntly watch over her sisters. Sephariel owns the power of hope. She can inspire mortals to continue despite the odds and then get them through the rebuilding process. She has yet to use her powers, but it seems likely Seith has a plan for her in mind. To any mortal looking upon her, they see a divine figure, one that speaks of Seith's own light, with flaws that eminate from her corruption by demons earlier. Despite his best efforts, Seith could not remove every bit of her taint and it mainly shows in her face. '''Epilogue: '''Killed during the Seith War by the combined efforts of Eldarwen and Sonitus. Sonitus Sonitus was a famous singer in the metropolis of Ayamine when she lived among her fellow Ekiruru. She was loved for her voice and her beauty, but did not enjoy the attention she got for her appearance. The queen of the Ekiruru offered her protection, if she became her lover and she accepted. When Eleonara died, the queen remembered an old friend and her true nature, having almost forgotten it during all those years she lived with the Ekiruru. Eldarwen picked up the corpse of the woman and carried her to the underworld, where she asked for Zareth's help to bring her back. The death god gave her life again, and she was resurrected from the dead. Sonitus awoke in the throne room, with a lot more knowledge than she had died with. She knew that the Queen had always been Eldarwen, the one they worshipped as their mother and that Zareth had brought her back. Despite this knowledge, she wanted to possess Eldarwen's body and kill Zareth, which she suspected was interested in Eldarwen. She also found out that there were other mortals than the Ekiruru. While she might have been a prude when she was alive, her new powers made her more interested in living life to the fullest. She is the demigod of sound, with the power to create any sound or noise, sing with any voice and summon any instrument to play. Akladai Created by Melanthious from the remains of Hunger to be an apprentice and son for the god, Akladai is a diligent student but harbours a deep desire to one day eclipse his father and master. Lenonous Originally a Grigori, Lenonous met his mortal end fighting for a town of humans under attack by a rival tribe, despite his species usual apathy for the problems of other races. As recognition of this Seith transformed him into a demigod. He has an independent streak and trouble recognising authority, even that of his god. Auctor Auctor was a Ekiruru who never really fit into her society, eventually Eldarwen made her the demigod of words and writing. She can cast any spell she writes down. Isond, The Warmaker A lainir warrior that was turned into the demigod of war by Vantric. However, his valour in battle is only matched by his stubborn nature. Isond makes no secret of his distaste for his station near his god, but puts up with it regardless. A warrior to the end, he agreed to ascend to godhood only under the weight of his impending mortality. Grix, Lord of the Skies Aen's first demigod. He holds domination over the wind, and can use his mastery of air to manipulate into deadly hurricanes or even hold the wind still. Nevertheless, the Lord of the Skies has a fierce temper and this affects Aen, as the two are linked. Maeglin, The King Melathanios' second demigod. The Dark Messiah offered him the throne of the Dues Filli and Maeglin accepted his offer. A little blind in his faith, Maeglin finds it hard to make decisions on his own or even listen to his own subjects because of it. Zs'Wua'Itzala, Lady of Shadows A Verr who was the best of best of the Phantoms, saved from death by M'endar. She holds domination over the very shadows she clung to while spying on the other races in her mortal life. Nevertheless, she is a prideful being, and holds herself in high regard while looking down on others. Known to the Verr and other races simply as "Lady" or "Zs'Wua". Petal, Child of Compassion One of Roe's closest friends, Petal was originally a six year old human child from the Wan tribe of the Chama Peninsula. Like most of her people, she possesses golden brown skin, black hair and dark almond-shaped eyes. Her face was disfigured by an accident in infancy, leaving her with scarring across the left side of her face and only one eye. In life she was a quiet and distant child amongst her people but changed entirely when she was with Roe. She perished in the battle of Manor between the Wan and Xin tribes at the end of the Second Age. In order to raise her back from the dead, Roe dived into Evermoor to find her at the beginning of the Third Age. After the grilling by the Verr Warden was interrupted by Carnivox and a conversation with Zareth, he raised her up into the demigod of compassion. In particular this means she is opposed to violence; having died in battle herself, she will never knowingly harm anyone under any circumstances, even in self-defence. Her white flower is the most commonly used symbol of the Rowan. Valerie Uplifted to demigod status, she holds power over arcane magic. Venator A bold mortal who demanded to be uplifted to demigod status. She got her wish and Eldarwen made her the demigod with the Fire Within. But she will never back now from a fight. Aryx the Fallen Aryx was a girgori mage of immense power. From a young age she was singled out as different. While others of her race saw the great beauty of their world and the magnificence of their being, Aryx saw fault and fraility. She attempted to adapt and understand her peers, but failed. Even after joining the Church of Light, she still felt distanced from her people. Eventually, she found a way out. After receiving a gift of a dark tome, her path was laid bare. She was finally rejected and betrayed by her own people, and she responded in kind. Aryx became a goddess of dark magic, believing that she was realizing her true path.